


Kiss of Death

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 The Impossible Planet, Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, F/M, Het, Kissing, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit. Written for Sandrine and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Takes place during The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit. Written for Sandrine and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

“Are you all right?” Rose asked, releasing Toby from the hug she had pulled him into. Slowly the man nodded, eyes darting around to take in the relative positions of the others. He really didn’t want to have a gun pointed at him again.

“Yeah. I just…what was that thing…?”

Rose shrugged. “The Doctor will figure it out.”

“Not here though, is he?” Toby complained. Rose frowned.

“He’ll figure it out. It’s what he does. It’s what we do.” She sat up a little straighter, her eyes daring Toby to disagree with her.

Instead his eyes flashed back to red and Rose’s gasp of surprise was muffled as he pulled her close and kissed her. Rose flailed for a moment then slowly relaxed into his embrace. Toby tasted strange, like knowledge, and power and death all mixed in one. She recognised in him an ageless power, like that of the Tardis, and ached for the missing ship. But she also felt the truth of his words, deep down, and felt the universe mourn her death.

Finally she pulled away and blinked as the symbols removed themselves from her eyes and Toby’s face resumed it’s usual neutral expression.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Really. I’m just going to go…talk to the Doctor…” Rose stood up and left Toby sitting on the floor, face inscrutable.


End file.
